1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to triangular paperboard cartons for holding wedge-shaped articles and more particularly to an improved opening means therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A prior art search in the United State Patent and Trademark Office directed to the subject matter of this application disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos. : 2,220,110; 2,298,146; 2,583,915; 2,584,379; 2,701,090; 3,142,430; 3,239,129; 4,313,542.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search discloses a carton having body and cover portions joined by transversely extending lines of weakness and providing means for grasping the cover portion to partially separate it from the body portion of the carton.